Add y sus compañeros de biblioteca
by Helienne
Summary: He aquí la razón por la que Add adora a los felinos.


Cuando Add se precipitó por aquella profunda sima del espacio-tiempo tuvo la fortuna de aterrizar sobre una pila de libros que amortiguó su caída. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una nube de polvo y cascotes, pensó que estos acabarían aplastándole pese a haber sobrevivido al impacto con lo que se afanó en abandonar aquel montón desordenado de volúmenes, para su sorpresa, la oscura grieta se cerró de forma tan imprevista como se había abierto, con un golpe seco y provocando que el aire chisporrotease a su alrededor como si estuviera electrificado. El chico frunció el ceño pero respiró aliviado, se tomó unos minutos para sentarse sobre el polvoriento y frío suelo y así revisar dónde se encontraba. La abrupta y accidentada manera en la que había llegado al lugar y los acontecimientos anteriores se hallaban martilleando sus sienes y agolpándose en su estómago hasta provocarle una enorme sensación de vértigo, todavía se sentía inmerso en aquella espiral que le había engullido.

No sabía dónde se encontraba y los recuerdos que comenzaban a llegarle tras haberse ordenado en su mente se reproducían constantemente. Su madre pidiéndole que huyera con voz ahogada, casi empujándole a hacerlo, él escabulléndose de los Nasods que habían invadido la aldea gracias a ser el más pequeño de la familia, la tentación de mirar atrás a sabiendas de que aquellos agónicos gritos no presagiaban nada bueno… Sus padres eran investigadores de la tecnología Nasod, gracias a ellos había podido aprender mucho acerca de aquella peculiar raza además de desarrollar una enorme curiosidad. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses su padre apenas le dejaba entrar en el laboratorio por el que antes podía campar prácticamente a sus anchas, alegando que era peligroso y ni siquiera mencionaba lo que fuera que estuviera creando o investigando. Nunca había sido alguien que le demostrase demasiado cariño pero al menos podía compartir con él aquellos momentos, su hermetismo en aquellos meses anteriores había logrado distanciarlos del todo, sólo su madre se encargaba de consolarle y animarle en sus intentos por lograr arrancar alguna muestra de entusiasmo por su parte aunque a veces ella también acudía en su ayuda con lo que había empezado a pasar bastante tiempo a solas. Cuando los Nasods llegaron aquella noche y arrasaron la aldea supo que tal vez sus padres ocultaban algo. Las tensas relaciones entre Nasods y humanos habían desembocado en enfrentamientos pero el hecho de que una de las primeras familias contra la que cargasen fuera la suya no podía ser casual.

Se puso en pie siendo consciente de su soledad, buscó algún indicio que le dijera dónde se hallaba y tras perderse entre enormes estanterías flanqueadas por largas mesas de madera oscura encontró un candil sobre una de estas que pudo usar para iluminar su camino. Con pasos temblorosos, volviendo la vista a todos los lugares a los que el pequeño círculo de luz que irradiaba el candil no llegaba pudo salir de la estancia, perdiéndose por una serie de enormes y laberínticos pasillos. No demasiado lejos de allí encontró otra colosal estancia que parecía ser un comedor pues en él aún quedaban suministros de comida en una cantidad suficiente con la que alimentarse hasta poder salir de allí o que al menos decidiera lo que haría. Tal vez aquel edificio o parte de él eran parte de una academia o lo habían sido en algún momento, no podía asegurarlo y además explorar en mitad de la noche no era demasiado fiable con lo que debería esperar a que amaneciera. No obstante, le interesaba lo que aquellos libros pudieran contener con lo que regresó a la biblioteca y cogió unos cuantos libros al azar de distintos estantes. Los ojeó rápidamente y pudo comprobar que todos trataban sobre la tecnología Nasod y sus distintas funciones además de su historia y distintas ramas. Tomó la determinación de usar aquel conocimiento para vengarse por el ataque a su familia, desafiaría a los Nasods con su propia tecnología aunque aquello requiriera tiempo y esfuerzo por su parte.

Se hallaba devolviendo los libros a su lugar cuando desde lo lejos le llegó un extraño sonido, parecía un llanto suave y lastimero. En un primer momento creyó que se trataba del viento ululando a través de los pasillos y las rendijas de las estanterías, intensificado por el eco pero decidió coger el candil con determinación y seguirlo hasta hallar su origen sigilosamente. Si se trataba de un superviviente más o de algo que pudiera resultar amenazante, quería estar seguro cuanto antes.

Finalmente, al pasar junto a una hornacina vacía en el pasillo que salía de la biblioteca pudo encontrar la fuente de aquel ruido. Se trataba de una gata de color cobrizo rodeada por una camada de cinco pequeños gatitos, algunos de pelaje atigrado, otros de aspecto similar a su madre. Add dejó el candil sobre la piedra en que reposaba el animal para poder examinarlo mejor, alargó la mano con intención de acariciarla pero esta emitió un frágil bufido, alargando la zarpa con la intención de arañarle buscando quizás proteger a su camada. Parecía estar bastante debilitada por el parto y si no encontraba comida era probable que no tuviera energías para amamantar a sus cachorros. Aquello le recordó a la propia situación en que se encontraba y empatizó con aquellos animales pues no quería que se viesen tan solos como él y perdiesen al resto de su familia. Recogió el candil y volvió al comedor que se hallaba frente a la biblioteca, allí se hizo con galletas, cecina y otros alimentos con los que pensaba pasar la noche al menos hasta que al día siguiente pudiera explorar con detenimiento y decidir cómo los racionaría, también recogió un mantel de una de las mesas más pequeñas y regresó junto a los felinos.

Una vez allí acomodó el mantel con varios pliegues para que le sirviera de cama y dejó frente a la gata parte de la comida que había reunido. Todavía recelaba de él, pero al menos había comenzado a olisquearle tanto a él como a la comida y parecía mostrarse más tranquila, tal vez porque iba comprendiendo sus intenciones o porque los movimientos del chico eran lentos y pausados sin mostrar signos de amenaza.

Durante los días siguientes alternaba los largos e intensos períodos de estudio con visitas a aquellos animales para comprobar su estado y compartir sus víveres. Poco a poco estos iban tomando mayor confianza, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo que los cachorros salieran a curiosear custodiados por su madre y se acercasen hasta la biblioteca donde se encontraba el joven, incluso acabaron por pasar más tiempo allí hasta el punto de que Add tuvo que preparar varias camas con jirones de manteles en las estanterías más bajas para que durmieran en aquel lugar, dejando un candil junto a cada uno de ellos para que al menos tuvieran una mínima fuente de calor.

A veces, cuando acaba rendido y durmiéndose sobre algún libro a medio terminar con la cabeza entre sus brazos lo despertaba un maullido o un lametón en la mejilla acompañado de un cosquilleo provocado por unos diminutos bigotes. Era consciente de lo mucho que la compañía de aquellos animales estaba ayudándole a no sentirse tan desamparado y a distraerle del arduo estudio que se había marcado así como de sus ansias de venganza. Solían subirse a la mesa que ocupaba o incluso alguno saltaba a su regazo para acomodarse allí para dormir o trataban de llamar su atención colocándose frente a él panza arriba para demandarle alguna que otra caricia. Había logrado conectar muy bien con ellos, en ocasiones, acodado sobre la mesa e incapaz de prestar atención a su lectura cuando se desconcentraba, les observaba saltar grácilmente entre las estanterías con aquellos movimientos tan precisos. Pensaba que si lograba construir en alguna ocasión maquinaria Nasod trataría por todos los medios de imitar aquella soltura y elegancia.

Más allá de aquello, había podido comprobar cómo aquellas criaturas eran esquivas, recelosas, independientes… pero también sabían ser leales si encontraban alguien digno merecedor de su confianza, lo cual le hacía sentirse tremendamente identificado con ellos, de ahí que hubiera decidido llevar unas orejas felinas en su capucha.

En cuanto terminó sus dinamos y tuvo que abandonar la biblioteca, despedirse de quienes habían sido sus compañeros durante todo aquel tiempo fue complejo y doloroso, pero al menos se marchaba sabiendo que habían crecido lo suficiente para arreglárselas sin él y que le habían hecho aprender, en el fondo habían conseguido ayudarse mutuamente.


End file.
